koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2/Fuda
Fuda (札) are paper talismans the player can collect in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. There are two main types of talismans: battle types or equipment types. Battle These talismans can be earned by successfully completing mini-game sequences found throughout the capital. The protagonist can use these in battle. Equipment These talismans are gained by sealing vengeful spirits in battle. The Seal (封印, fuuin) option is available in the battle menu during the first boss fight in the Intermission chapter. In order to perform a sealing, the main party must first weaken the spirit's health. Once it is weakened enough (at least within red digits), the player can then seal it using the necessary Five Elements. If the sealing is successful, the player earns a talisman endowed with the spirit's power. Characters can equip these talismans to strengthen themselves. The protagonist's birthday decides which talismans she can or cannot use. Her innate element is the determining factor. If she has a Water Element, for instance, she can equip the same talismans as Motomi. A talisman's primary background color represents its primary element: Wood (blue, blue-ish teal), Fire (red, red-orange), Earth (yellow, brown), Metal (green), Water (violet). These talismans share the regular relationships found within the Five Elements. Kyou Four Gods and Divine Aides Deities can offer their assistance in battle once the main party has proven themselves worthy of their trust. This can be done by successfully completing every investigation event within each chapter. A guardian can equip a god talisman to summon the sacred beast into battle. The yellow border around the Four God talismans indicates that they have been endowed with their divine aide's blessing. Guardians require a high trust in one another to summon the divine aide. The incantation is a simultaneous group attack which uses a high amount of Will to initiate. It is very useful to have for boss battles since it can be used to weaken a boss into critical health for an easier sealing. If the player is seeking to fulfill the requirements for Akram's ending, they will need to gain every deities' trust. Mandatory Bosses These spirits appear as unavoidable opponents during the main story events. If the player is seeking to fulfill the requirements for Akram's ending, they will need to seal all of these spirits. The last boss, the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons (百鬼夜行, Hyakku Yagyou), can be sealed but it cannot be equipped by characters. The player will need 5 of every element to seal it. Mythological Information Kyou *'Tsuchigumo' - spider-like creature which would dwell in mountainous regions to prey on unsuspecting travelers. Famous for being one of the many supernatural beings which hunted Minamoto no Raikō after he killed Shuten-dōji. Disguised as a beautiful woman, it approached the warrior with hopes to entangle him in its web. Suspicious of her behavior, he cut her with his sword and she "bled" white blood. The tsuchigumo revealed its true form and was eventually killed by him after a vicious battle. Upon its death, its corpse spat out its 1,990 deceased victims. Tsuchigumo is also used as a common term for the Tsukuyomi Clan in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4's continuity. *'Kame' - "turtle" in English. Often tied to the tortoises as a sign of longevity in mythology. *'Tengu' - famous mythological creature in Japan with origins from China. Often known to be winged beasts who can carry a feather fan to conjure the winds. During the Heian period, they were primarily known as troublesome beings who would deter people from following Buddhism's teachings. Within the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de comic, anime and theatrical productions a character named Kotengu acts as a mascot character. *'Ushi-oni' - also known as "gyūki". Feared oxen demon in Western Japan which exhales poisonous gases and thrives by eating humans. Either said to have an oxen face and demon body, a demon face and oxen body, or an oxen face on a spider-like body. One legend of the mythical beast states that one of Minamoto no Mitsunaka's daughters was born as an oxen demon and was ordered to be killed. Instead she was secretly raised in the mountains and was named Ushi Gozen. When Mitsunaka learned of her survival, he ordered his son Raiko to exterminate her. He eventually confronted and killed her when she transformed into her gigantic true form at Sumidagawa. *'Nezumi' - "rats" in English. Like China, these beasts are often regarded as rodents of fortune. Yamato Takeru learned how to escape from a fire by watching rats run underground to their hideaways. Regarded as talking mascot characters in early Harukanaru Toki no Naka de drama CDs. *'Ekishin' - popularly known as an evil god of illness. Often took the shape of an elderly man and haunted a person's house and infecting its inhabitants with its fetid breath. Tied to the ancient belief that unworldly powers were the cause for diseases and not living bacteria. Fabled to be weak to red bean rice porridge, as putting a bowl of it outside stopped the god's entry. *'Kazura' - archaic name for a vine. *'Biwa no Sei' - literally translated as "biwa spirit". *'Shoujou' - Chinese mythological beast which was incorporated into Japanese mythology. Red-faced humanoid being who can speak to humans for its love of liquor. Identified as an orangutan or primate spirit in later generations. Often depicted as a friendly spirit who can ward diseases from children. *'Kasha' - also known as "hi no kuruma", it is a living carriage that is often described as a burning transportation unit for those being sent to hell. It can either take still living maidens or dying people. The carriage may be pulled by two muscular men or may control itself as it takes its passengers to a world of suffering. Thought to be the basis for the similarly named cat spirit, Kasha. This spirit feeds on corpses found within cemeteries or graves or the life force of people within its trail. Living encounters with either spirit often kills survivors within days. *'Hashihime' - woman spirit who is either depicted as a demonic entity, a guardian deity for bridges or water, or a ghost. Since she can be found at Uji Bridge, she is likely the beautiful maiden which stars in an admiring poem in the Kokin Wakashū. In other myths as a demon, she is argued to haunt Ichijo Bridge and later had her arm sliced off by Minamoto no Tameyoshi. *'Fuguruma-youhi' - spirit born from an archaic box cart used to carry people to and from the imperial palace. Described to have manifested from a broken cart. Its grudge was "dragged" out by small demons to reveal the face of a woman in anguish. *'Kitsune' - translated as "fox" in English. Fox spirits are known throughout East Asia as mystical animals of trickery whom beguile humans with their transformations and charms. China often depicts these spirits as females, but Japanese myths emphasize that they can appear in any form they desire. While they are often known to be malevolent or distrustful, not all fox spirits fall into the common perceptions. White or heavenly foxes are viewed as holy guardian beasts or deities. *'Itachi' - translated as "weasel" in English. Weasels were often fabled to have mythological importance in Japan, often as bringers of bad luck. Hearing its cries could signal an inauspicious omen for those within earshot. They are also known for their impeccable speed. When objects appeared to move quicker than a human eye could track, a weasel spirit was said to have moved it. *'Kappa' - famous mythological water creature which dwells in rivers and various bodies of water. Capable of naughty behavior by drowning children and animals but not considered an evil spirit. May challenge their victims to a wrestling match to reward victor with the mystical ball inside their bodies, which is used as a trading item for dragon kings. Likes to eat cucumbers, fruit, and fish and dislikes iron, deer horns, and monkeys. *'Mame-damuki' - intelligent raccoon dog spirit with an enormous scrotum. It could fold its scrotum around itself to disguise into whatever form it desired to the human eye. Often tied to various tales of irritating nuisances for people, although not inherently called an evil spirit. *'Itsukihime no Rei' - Itsukihime may have refer to any number of women who lived and died within Itsukinomiya. These maidens were unmarried relatives of the Emperor who were sent to the temple to serve as a priestess and representative of the imperial family. Many were forbidden from leaving their sheltered life for the gods and some of these maidens died young, which may have earned scorn in the afterlife. The concept of their possible grudge is the basis for the Itsukihime Ibun novel series. *'Chigatana' - literally translates to a bloodied sword. The spirit is likely a manifestation of warriors who "tainted" the sword's purity with their inane blood lust. *'Chou' - "butterfly" in English. *'Inugami' - dog spirit from a deceased canine. During the Heian period, these dog spirits were thought to have poisoned people with its spiritual energies or possessions. They could enter their ears and cause the possessed to bow over in pain as their entire body ached. Oxen and other farm life were also thought to have fallen victim to the curse. To counter the threat, a dog was buried to its neck and was starved to death. The dog's death either drove away the possession with disciplinary obedience or caused another grudge. *'Kooni' - a nondescript small demon. *'Orochi' - a large mythical serpent with a voracious fondness for liquor. Yamata no Orochi is thought to be a special type of this serpent. *'Kawahori' - Heian period spelling for "bat". *'Baku' - common Japanese name for a tapir. Also known as a name for a mythological beast in East Asian cultures. Chinese mythology depicts it as a beast which "devours" malevolent energies to prevent hatred and ailments; people offered sacrifices to it. It has been somewhat misinterpreted in Japan as a beast which eats nightmares. Whatever dream it eats, it will never happen again. Various fictional interpretations of the beast diverge from the myths to depict it as a negative entity. It instead greedily eats good dreams to sate its appetite and leaves nightmares in its wake. Mandatory Bosses *'Sarugami' - mythical monkey spirit in Japan. Thought to be derived from the monkey form of Gautama Buddha or an ancient Indian king who allegedly was worshiped as a sun god at Hiyoshi Grand Shrine. Within mythology it's instead known as a giant monkey who once demanded human female sacrifices for him and his clan. Konjaku Monogatari tells a tale of a hunter who beat the monkey into submission until he fled from the mountain. Otogi Zoushi depicts that it was tricked by a crafty nobleman's plot and was killed by an angered canine. *'Ushitora-Nogoryou' and Hitsujisaru-Nogoryou - spirits named after the north and south sections of the capital respectively. Ties to Buddhism. *'Jintouba' - a centaur. The spelling for the spirit is Chinese in origin, a likely contributing factor for its Chinese armor. Category:Gameplay Category: Neoromance Glossary Category:Miscellaneous